


Central Hunter's Call

by xHaruka17x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU-Canon-Divergent, Human Castiel, Hunter Dean, Jealous Dean, Oblivious Dean, Poor Sam, So Done Sam, confused cas, ficfacers$2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Castiel has found a new calling. Now human after life altering sacrifices, he has learned from the two best hunters how to be human and now has taken the helm in flling Bobby Singer's shoes.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68
Collections: FicFacer$ 2020





	Central Hunter's Call

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to GrumpyPanda79
> 
> Authors Notes: Ok so this is a Canon-ish- Divergent lol Here are somethings to know, while season eight ended with the angels being cast out and season nine followed with Gadreel/Ezekiel being in Sam, for this fic, the trials didn’t happen so no possessed Sam. TFW found and used the rest of Castiel’s grace along with essence and help from Crowley to restore Heaven as well as returning the Angels to the Heavens, all at Castiel’s expense of his grace. Thankful and glad to be rid of Metatron, the Angels leave Castiel and the Winchesters alone. Dean doesn't die, nor does he become Demon!Dean. Castiel has chosen to stay human and fight evil in his new found purpose; stepping into the late Bobby Singer’s shoes.

  
  
The last year had been filled with monster hunts while Heaven and Hell had seemed to return to their respective corners, at least for now and it was all Dean could ask for. Some damn peace and hit the road to take out the typical run of the mill Wendigo, Werewolf or Vamp nest like the good old days.  
  
Of course there were a few differences this time around. Like the fact that Bobby was gone. Yet Dean and Sam knew they had to keep going. Their mentor had been proud of them and they would continue to make him proud by saving people and taking out everything that went bump in the night without Heaven and Hell playing them like pieces of a board game.  
  
There was also the fact that their ace in the hole was now human. Hell, Dean still had a hard time wrapping his brain around the fact that the ‘Angel of the Lord’ was now without grace by choice and living his life as a mere mortal.  
  
The corner of Dean’s mouth twitched as he remembered the first few weeks of Castiel’s new found life as a human. Dean had taught him everything from brushing his teeth to tying his shoes. Cas’s few fumbles and frustrations with his human body’s limitations like needing to use the bathroom on a regular basis had been the former angel’s biggest grievances and had caused quite a few hilarious incidents at his expense. Dean hadn’t been able to keep his laughter at bay until Cas himself had started to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all and damn… Cas’s smile and laughter had been a new high for Dean.  
  
Slowly, Cas had started to seem more relaxed and not as stiff in his posture and had started to really come into his own as a human. Both Dean and Sam had helped him become more secure with his body’s strengths and shortcomings as they sparred with him regularly to get him. Cas was impressive as always, a quick study and had learned to use more strategies during fights. Strength wasn’t everything and he had soon enough started to accompany the Winchesters on regular hunts.  
  
Dean of course had had apprehensions to it, not wanting the former angel to get hurt or killed, but Cas was nothing but a fast growing and formidable hunter that Dean was damn proud of.  
  
Months later and multiple hunts in the bag, Sam had started to get calls from other hunters for help or information. It had become abundantly clear that the hole Bobby Singer had left in the hunting community had been much greater than the brothers had realized. Bobby had been a center point for hunters in need of help. From lore to dispatching others for help to taking the roles of FBI, CIA and any other law enforcement superiors when the hunters were on cases, it had left too many in the wind from that true service and comradery Bobby had done and represented.  
  
Fellow hunter and friend Garth had stopped by the bunker one day. He had tried to take up the mantle Bobby had left behind but he had been struggling with the sheer amount of work and need. Garth had a wife and kids that also needed his attention while he now worked as a dentist… not leaving much room for him to step into Bobby’s shoes.  
  
When Garth’s shoulders had slumped forward in exasperation, Cas had stepped up and said he would be happy to help. At the time, Dean hadn’t realized the gravity of Cas’s decision which had soon become clear when within days, the ex-angel had packed his bags and announced that he was going to move into Bobby’s old house at the junkyard and resurrected the old place as it once was, a central point for the hunters across the US.  
  
Dean watched numbly. His heart ached because the man he had considered his best friend for so long, had happily stated this was his new purpose. That he was looking forward to this new chapter in his life and felt this would be the most effective and valuable use of his endless knowledge and inept curiosity in learning.  
  
Helplessly and without wanting to crush his friend’s new found dream, Dean had watched him go with a forced smile and a ‘see ya later’ wave that hurt much more than Dean had ever been willing to admit.  
  
Garth came to pick up Cas and within days, Dean and Sam had quickly heard through the grapevine that Cas had indeed become the ‘new’ Bobby; quickly and effectively integrating himself into the hunter community.  
  
The brothers of course checked in here and there with the ex-angel, mostly about hunts yet simple ‘how are yous’ and ‘we should drop bys’ where part of every other phone call or text but before Dean knew it, a year had already gone by.  
  
He and Sam had been busy with monster of week hunts while at times using Cas’s services just as they had with Bobby. Yet, for Dean, he felt a need to see his friend and it was a bit of a confusing feeling for him.  
  
“Hey, so get this,” Sam started as he walked into the war room and dropped at the table in front of Dean while he nursed a new beer. “You remember a while ago Garth mentioned that Cas wanted to reopen a bar, kinda like Roadhouse 2?”  
  
“Yeah, I remember Garth saying something about it.” Dean grumbled as he tried to continue reading an article about a suspicious death on his laptop.  
  
“Well, its open.” Sam added as he took a swing of his beer and kept his eyes on Dean.  
  
Dean looked up with a frown on his face. “What?”  
  
“Yup, apparently its been open for a while. Jesse called me saying it was a new hot spot. Pretty much like Ellen’s old place. Charlie is even there once in a while ‘helping’ with tech services.”  
  
“No way.”  
  
“Mhmm.”  
  
“Where is it? What happened to Cas wanting to live in Bobby’s old place?” Dean suddenly felt pretty damn annoyed that his supposed best friend had neglected to tell him something so huge. But then he remembered that he wasn’t much of a sharer himself but he couldn’t help the irritation that simmered under his skin.  
  
“Well, from what Jesse said, the new Roadhouse is on the junkyard property. Cas had the other side of the yard cleared out to build the place, so he’s still living in Bobby’s old house, walking distance from the bar. He hired two retired hunters to mend the bar.”  
  
“That’s… that’s pretty smart actually.” Dean was impressed. He supposed Cas never did anything half assed and it made him smirk. “I think that’s grounds for a road trip.” He winked as he pushed to his feet and headed for his room to pack. The sound of Sam’s laughter echoing behind him.  
  
In true Winchester fashion, they were out the door and on the road in under ten minutes.  
  
  
 **TBC**


End file.
